


Verrückt und Verrückter

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag zur Crossover Challenge im CP&KFTLC Forum.<br/>Ein Zusammentreffen in einem Lebensmittelgeschäft bringt Rodney an den Rand seines Verstandes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verrückt und Verrückter

Verrückt und Verrückter

Autor: Fu-Dragon

Crossover KF:TLC / Stargate Atlantis.  
Personen: Peter Caine, Kermit Griffin – KFTLC und Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel John Sheppard – SGA  
Warnung: keine  
Altersfreigabe: PG  
Worte: 1537

Zusammenfassung: Ein Zusammentreffen in einem Lebensmittelgeschäft bringt Rodney an den Rand seines Verstandes.

 

Dr. Rodney McKay stieg mit sauertöpfischer Miene aus der nachtschwarzen, angemieteten Corvette und warf seinem Kompagnon einen Blick zu, der nur allzu deutlich seine Gemütsverfassung wiederspiegelte. 

"Erklär mir bitte noch einmal, warum wir hier halten? Ich bin müde, ich will ins Hotel und ich muss mich mental vorbereiten, die nächsten Tage nichts anderes als veganes Wegwerffutter zu bekommen, nicht zu reden, meine neugierige Schwester. Ich betone: meine sehr neugierig Schwester, um mich zu haben. Außerdem habe ich auf dem Laptop noch ein Experiment laufen und ich brauche dringend die Daten." 

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard grinste den schlechtgelaunten Wissenschaftler an, streckte sich, so dass Rodney die Wirbel knacken hörte, was ihm ein leises Winseln entlockte, und beugte sich dann verschwörerisch über die Motorhaube. 

"Nun komm schon, Rodney. Der Laden ist genauso gut wie jeder andere auch. Wenn wir schon nur noch eine Nacht in kulinarischer Freiheit verbringen, dann sollten wir diese auch genießen und uns kaufen, was uns schmeckt."

"Chips und Bier würde ich nicht unbedingt als kulinarische Leckerbissen bezeichnen", brummte Rodney. 

John ging um den Wagen herum und gab Rodney einen kleinen Stoß, um den Mann vorwärts zu treiben. 

"Wer weiß, was der Laden sonst noch zu bieten hat. Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir ihn betreten haben. Außerdem", John richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und zwinkerte Verschwörerisch, "je schneller du deinen Widerstand aufgibst, desto schneller sind wir beim Hotel. Und noch etwas: Zu einem Football Spiel gehören nun mal Chips und ein gutes Bier. Nun komm schon und sei kein Spielverderber. Wann hatten wir denn die Gelegenheit, das letzte Mal ein Spiel live anzuschauen?"

"Als ob mich das interessieren würde", murmelte Rodney. "Bei Eishockey wärst du nicht so begeistert."

"Wir reden ja auch von Sport und nicht vom Eistanzen", konterte John. "Und wenn du dich nicht bewegen willst, dann warte eben im Auto und schmoll wie ein kleines Kind. Vielleicht bring ich dir sogar was mit. Aber nur, wenn du versprichst, von jetzt an brav zu sein."

Mit den Worten drehte sich der kommandierende Militäroffizier von Atlantis einfach um und ließ den verdutzten Wissenschaftler stehen. Natürlich hielt Rodneys Starre nicht lange an, und er eilte seinem langjährigen Freund hinterher, wenig nette Worte grummelnd. 

 

Wie nicht anders erwartet, hielt das Innere des SevenEleven genau das, was das Äußere versprach. Es war ein stinknormaler Shop, angefüllt mit jeder Menge Dinge, die man brauchte oder eben auch nicht. Obwohl der Laden relativ klein und übersichtlich war, überwältigte die Vielzahl all der Waren Rodney beinahe. Es war beinahe zwei Jahre her, seitdem er das letzte Mal einen Fuß auf die Erde gesetzt und einen Laden betreten hatte. In der fernen Pegasus Galaxie gab es so etwas nicht und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er mehr als die zehn Tag Urlaub brauchte, um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, alles zu bekommen was er wollte. 

Tief seufzend, John war natürlich schnurstracks in die Alkoholabteilung gewandert und nirgendwo mehr zu sehen, wandte sich Rodney dem Regal mit den Knabbersachen zu. Unschlüssig blickte er von einer Packung zur anderen. Alleine bei Paprikachips gab es mindestens zehn Sorten und alle priesen sich mit besonders tollem Geschmack an. Rodneys Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt, als er entdeckte, dass es ausgerechnet seine Lieblingschips nicht gab. Womöglich wurde sie nicht mal mehr produziert – zwei Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Mit Todesverachtung nahm er eine ähnliche Packung in die Hand und machte sich daran, gründlich die Inhaltsstoffe zu studieren. 

Rodney zuckte zusammen, als sich eine schwere Hand auf seine Schulter legte. 

"Hey, was verschlägt dich denn in diesen Teil der Stadt? Hast du dich verlaufen? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen."

Rodney wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und sah sich einem etwas jüngerem Mann entgegen, der einige Zentimeter größer als er war, sonnengebleichte Strähnen im dunklen Haar trug und ein breites Grinsen zur Schau stellte. Knallenge Jeans umschlossen sehnige Hüften und ein ebenso eng sitzendes, weißes Shirt betonte eine muskulöse Brust. An den Unterarmen blitzte so etwas wie ein Tattoo hervor, aber da der Mann nun die Arme leicht gegen den Körper presste, konnte Rodney nicht erkennen, um was für eine Tätowierung es sich handelte.

Rodneys gesamter Körper straffte sich, bereit, sich im Falle eines Falles zu verteidigen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte er, dass der Mann vor ihm keinerlei Anzeichen von Aggression zeigte, sondern geduldig-ungeduldig auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete. 

"Wie? Was?", stammelte Rodney.

Der jüngere Mann wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her. "Was ist los, träumst du? Hallo, ich bin es, dein guter Freund Peter. Peter Caine", sagte er belustigt. 

Rodney straffte sich und holte tief Luft. "Ich kenne…"

Der Mann ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Wow, Nicki, so habe ich dich noch nie gesehen." 

Eine Hand des Mannes schoss vor und zupfte an Rodneys dunkelblauem Shirt. Rodney verschlug es beinahe den Atem. Himmelnocheins, der Unbekannte – nein, Peter Caine – hatte kein Tattoo auf dem Unterarm! Das Ding dort war eindeutig in die Haut gebrannt! Welcher Mensch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, nahm so eine Tortur auf sich? So normal konnte der Typ vor ihm nun wirklich nicht sein, auch wenn Rodneys scharfes Auge die Polizeimarke an dessen Gürtel entdeckte. In diesem seltsamen Sloanville stellte man anscheinend jeden ein. 

"Aber ich muss sagen, das Hemd und die Jeans stehen dir gut. Meine Hilfe in Modefragen scheint langsam zu fruchten. Wenn du dann noch den Duft von Formaldehyd ablegst und vielleicht noch einen Rhetorik-Kurs besuchst, dann wird es dir bestimmt bald gelingen, die Frau deiner Träume an Land zu ziehen", ratterte dieser Caine wie ein Wasserfall herunter.

"W…was?" stotterte Rodney verwirrt. Irgendwie machte der Cop so gar keinen Sinn. 

Caine grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und tätschelte gutmütig Rodneys Arm, bevor dieser ihn indigniert wegzog. 

"Also dass du so wortkarg bist, habe ich auch noch nicht erlebt. Hat dir der neue Haarschnitt - die kurzen Haare stehen dir übrigens gut, auch wenn die dich um einiges älter machen - ein wenig das Gehirn eingefroren? Du schaust mich an, als hättest du mich im ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen."

Ein zweiter Mann im dunkelbrauen Anzug und dunkelgrüner Sonnenbrille auf der Nase tauchte plötzlich neben diesem Peter Caine auf. Zu Rodneys Überraschung nickte dieser ihm kurz zu. 

"Hi Nicki. Tut mir Leid, euer kleines Tête a Tête unterbrechen zu müssen, aber gerade kam ein Anruf durch: Einbruch mit Geiselnahme in die First National Bank. Auf geht's."

"Mist", erwiderte Peter und drückte dem überraschten Wissenschaftler eine Packung Donuts in die Hand. "Sei so gut, räum das wieder für mich auf. Oh, und vergiss nicht, dass wir morgen bei Kermit eingeladen sind." Er deutete auf den Mann neben sich, der schon ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippte und mit einer Hand über den gewaltigen Knauf einer noch viel größer wirkenden Waffe streichelte. "Du weißt ja, wie mein werter Kollege ist, wenn man seine Einladung verschmäht. Bis morgen dann. Ich würde…"

Peters Satz endete mitten im Nichts, denn der andere Mann packte den Jüngeren einfach und schleifte ihn mit festem Griff aus dem Laden. 

"Was war das denn?" ertönte eine Stimme hinter Rodneys Rücken. 

Der Wissenschaftler drehte sich langsam um. John stand dort, in jeder Hand ein Sechserpack Budweiser, und starrte dem ungleichen Paar hinterher.

Rodney zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Dieser eine Typ, der hat seine Tattoos in die Haut eingebrannt und der andere scheint eine Liebesbeziehung mit seiner Waffe zu führen."

Johns Augenbraue zog sich nach oben. "Wirklich?" fragte er skeptisch. "Und was wollten die von dir?"

Erneut zuckte Rodney die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Der Typ nannte mich Nicki und schien mich zu kennen."

Johns Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. "Du bist sicher, wir sind im richtigen Universum gelandet? Womöglich hatte das Stargate wieder einen Schluckauf und wir sind irgendwo, wo wir nicht sein sollen."

Rodney bedachte John mit seinem patentierten du-bist-ein-Idiot-aber-ich-gebe-mich-dennoch-mit-dir-ab-der-Himmel-weiß-warum Blick. 

"Ich kann dir versichern, dem ist nicht so. Außerdem ist mir das heute schon zum zweiten Mal passiert. Ich sage dir, die Leute hier sind total durchgeknallt."

John grinste. "Und da sag mir noch einmal, dass die Pegasus Galaxie fremdartig ist. Verrückter wie hier kann es gar nicht sein."

Rodney seufzte abgrundtief und griff blindlings nach zwei Tüten Chips, während er die Schachtel mit den Donuts einfach im Regal deponierte. 

"Wo du Recht hast…. Können wir nun gehen?"

John nickte. "Natürlich, ein tolles Spiel erwartet uns und ich werde mein Möglichstes geben, all die bösen, verrückten Typen abzuwehren, die womöglich vor unserem Hotelzimmer lauern. Wer weiß, vielleicht strömst du in diesem Universum ein Pheromon aus, das all die Irren anzieht."

Rodney verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn ich dich nicht als Unterstützung für meine Schwester brauchen, und Atlantis nicht ohne dich überleben würde, würde ich dich direkt hier vor dem Laden anketten oder ins Tierheim abgeben." 

"Aw, Rodney, ich wusste schon immer, dass dein Herz nur für mich schlägt. Du sagst so schöne Dinge zu mir", stichelte John gutgelaunt und schlenderte zur Kasse. 

Rodney folgte seinem Kollegen und Freund kopfschüttelnd und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal wie John es schaffte, so ein exzellenter Militärführer zu sein und gleichzeitig sich wie ein kleiner Junge aufzuführen. 

Aber es sollte ja noch verrücktere Dinge geben – auf jeden Fall hier in Sloanville - auf der guten alten Erde. 

Ende


End file.
